The Beatles
thumb|244px The Beatles — британская рок-группа из Ливерпуля, основанная в 1960 году, в составе которой играли Джон Леннон, Пол Маккартни, Джордж Харрисон и Ринго Старр. Альбомы: [[The Beatles:Please Please Me (1963)|'Please Please Me (1963)']] thumb|188px|Please Please Me # I Saw Her Standing There # Misery # Anna (Go to Him) # Chains # Boys # Ask Me Why # Please Please Me # Love Me Do # P.S. I Love You # Baby It's You # Do You Want to Know a Secret? # A Taste of Honey # There's a Place # Twist and Shout [[The Beatles:With The Beatles (1963)|'With the Beatles (1963)']] thumb|188px|With the Beatles # It Won't Be Long # All I've Got to Do # All My Loving # Don't Bother Me # Little Child # Till There Was You # Please Mister Postman # Roll Over Beethoven # Hold Me Tight # You Really Got a Hold on Me # I Wanna Be Your Man # Devil in Her Heart # Not a Second Time # Money (That's What I Want) [[The Beatles:A Hard Day's Night (1964)|'A Hard Day's Night (1964)']] thumb|188px|A Hard Day's Night # A Hard Day's Night # I Should Have Known Better # If I Fell # I'm Happy Just to Dance With You # And I Love Her # Tell Me Why # Can't Buy Me Love # Any Time At All # I'll Cry Instead # Things We Said Today # When I Get Home # You Can't Do That # I'll Be Back [[The Beatles:Beatles For Sale (1964)|'Beatles for Sale (1964)']] thumb|188px|Beatles for Sale # No Reply # I'm a Loser # Baby's in Black # Rock and Roll Music # I'll Follow the Sun # Mr. Moonlight # Kansas City/Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey # Eight Days a Week # Words of Love # Honey Don't # Every Little Thing # I Don't Want to Spoil the Party # What You're Doing # Everybody's Trying to Be My Baby [[The Beatles:Help! (1965)|'Help! (1965)']] thumb|188px|Help! # Help! # The Night Before # You've Got to Hide Your Love Away # I Need You # Another Girl # You're Going to Lose That Girl # Ticket to Ride # Act Naturally # It's Only Love # You Like Me Too Much # Tell Me What You See # I've Just Seen a Face # Yesterday # Dizzy Miss Lizzy [[The Beatles:Rubber Soul (1965)|'Rubber Soul (1965)']] thumb|188px|Rubber Soul # Drive My Car # Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown) # You Won't See Me # Nowhere Man # Think for Yourself # The Word # Michelle # What Goes On # Girl # I'm Looking Through You # In My Life # Wait # If I Needed Someone # Run for Your Life [[The Beatles:Revolver (1966)|'Revolver (1966)']] thumb|188px|Revolver # Taxman # Eleanor Rigby # I'm Only Sleeping # Love You To # Here, There and Everywhere # Yellow Submarine # She Said She Said # Good Day Sunshine # And Your Bird Can Sing # For No One # Doctor Robert # I Want to Tell You # Got to Get You Into My Life # Tomorrow Never Knows [[The Beatles:Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967)|'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967)']] thumb|188px|Sgt. Peppers' Lonely Hearts Club Band # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band # With a Little Help From My Friends # Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds # Getting Better # Fixing a Hole # She's Leaving Home # Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite! # Within You Without You # When I'm Sixty-Four # Lovely Rita # Good Morning Good Morning # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) # A Day in the Life [[The Beatles:Magical Mystery Tour (1967)|'Magical Mystery Tour (1967)']] thumb|188px|Magical Mystery Tour # Magical Mystery Tour # The Fool on the Hill # Flying # Blue Jay Way # Your Mother Should Know # I Am the Walrus # Hello Goodbye # Strawberry Fields Forever # Penny Lane # Baby, You're a Rich Man # All You Need Is Love [[The Beatles:The Beatles (1968)|'The Beatles (1968)']] thumb|188px|The Beatles * Этот альбом также называется The White Album (рус. Белый альбом) Диск 1 # Back in the U.S.S.R. # Dear Prudence # Glass Onion # Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da # Wild Honey Pie # The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill # While My Guitar Gently Weeps # Happiness Is a Warm Gun # Martha My Dear # I'm So Tired # Blackbird # Piggies # Rocky Raccoon # Don't Pass Me By # Why Don't We Do It in the Road? # I Will # Julia Диск 2 # Birthday # Yer Blues # Mother Nature's Son # Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey # Sexy Sadie # Helter Skelter # Long, Long, Long # Revolution 1 # Honey Pie # Savoy Truffle # Cry Baby Cry # Revolution 9 # Good Night [[The Beatles:Yellow Submarine (1969)|'Yellow Submarine (1969)']] thumb|188px|Yellow Submarine # Yellow Submarine # Only a Northern Song # All Together Now # Hey Bulldog # It's All Too Much # All You Need Is Love # Pepperland # Sea of Time # Sea of Holes # Sea of Monsters # March of the Meanies # Pepperland Laid Waste # Yellow Submarine in Pepperland [[The Beatles:Abbey Road (1969)|'Abbey Road (1969)']] thumb|188px|Abbey Road # Come Together # Something # Maxwell's Silver Hammer # Oh! Darling # Octopus's Garden # I Want You (She's So Heavy) # Here Comes the Sun # Because # You Never Give Me Your Money # Sun King # Mean Mr. Mustard # Polythene Pam # She Came in Through the Bathroom Window # Golden Slumbers # Carry That Weight # The End # Her Majesty [[The Beatles:Let It Be (1970)|'Let It Be (1970)']] thumb|188px|Let It Be # Two of Us # Dig a Pony # Across the Universe # I Me Mine # Dig It # Let It Be # Maggie Mae # I've Got a Feeling # One After 909 # The Long and Winding Road # For You Blue # Get Back Сборники [[The Beatles:The Beatles' Christmas Album (1970)|'The Beatles' Christmas Album (1970)']] thumb|188px|The Beatles' Christmas Album * Выпущенный в Великобритании как From Then To You с другой обложкой альбома. # The Beatles' Christmas Record # Another Beatles' Christmas Record # The Beatles' Third Christmas Record # Pantomime: Everywhere It's Christmas # Christmas Time (Is Here Again) # The Beatles' 1968 Christmas Record # The Beatles' Seventh Christmas Record [[The Beatles:Past Masters Volume One (1988)|'Past Masters · Volume One (1988)']] thumb|188px|Past Masters · Volume One # Love Me Do # From Me to You # Thank You Girl # She Loves You # I'll Get You # I Want to Hold Your Hand # This Boy # Komm, gib mir deine Hand # Sie liebt dich # Long Tall Sally # I Call Your Name # Slow Down # Matchbox # I Feel Fine # She's a Woman # Bad Boy # Yes It Is # I'm Down [[The Beatles:Past Masters Volume Two (1988)|'Past Masters · Volume Two (1988)']] thumb|188px|Past Masters · Volume Two # Day Tripper # We Can Work It Out # Paperback Writer # Rain # Lady Madonna # The Inner Light # Hey Jude # Revolution # Get Back # Don't Let Me Down # The Ballad of John and Yoko # Old Brown Shoe # Across the Universe (Wildlife Version) # Let It Be (Single Version) # You Know My Name (Look Up the Number) [[The Beatles:Live At The BBC (1994)|'Live at the BBC (1994)']] thumb|188px|Live at the BBC * Полный список этого концертного альбома см. на странице Live at the BBC. [[The Beatles:Oldies (1994)|'Oldies (1994)']] thumb|188px|Oldies * Полный список этого альбома можно найти на странице Oldies. Beatles Anthology (1995-1996) * Полный список Антологии 1 см. на этой странице альбом. * Полный список Антологии 2 см. на этой странице альбом. * Полный список Антологии 3 см. на этой странице альбом. [[The Beatles:Real Love (1996)|'Real Love (1996)']] thumb|188px|Real Love # Real Love # Baby's in Black (live) # Yellow Submarine # Here, There and Everywhere [[The Beatles:Let It Be... Naked (2003)|'Let It Be... Naked (2003)']] thumb|188px|Let It Be... Naked # Get Back # Dig a Pony # For You Blue # The Long and Winding Road # Two of Us # I've Got a Feeling # One After 909 # Don't Let Me Down # I Me Mine # Across the Universe # Let It Be Диск 2 # Fly on the Wall [[The Beatles:Love (2006)|'Love (2006)']] thumb|Love # Because # Get Back # Glass Onion # Eleanor Rigby/Julia (Transition) # I Am the Walrus # I Want to Hold Your Hand # Drive My Car/The Word/What You're Doing # Gnik Nus # Something/Blue Jay Way (Transition) # Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!/I Want You (She's So Heavy)/Helter Skelter # Help! # Blackbird/Yesterday # Strawberry Fields Forever # Within You Without You/Tomorrow Never Knows # Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds # Octopus's Garden # Lady Madonna # Here Comes the Sun/The Inner Light (Transition) # Come Together/Dear Prudence/Cry Baby Cry (Transition) # Revolution # Back in the U.S.S.R. # While My Guitar Gently Weeps # A Day in the Life # Hey Jude # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise) # All You Need Is Love Песни от Bootlegs # Bad to Me # Be-Bop-A-Lula # Commonwealth # Dig It (Full Version) # Falling in Love Again # If You've Got Troubles # Jazz Piano Song # Love of the Loved # September in the Rain # Sour Milk Sea # Suzy Parker # Take Good Care of My Baby # The Bus # The Happy Rishikesh Song # Watching Rainbows Другие песни # When The Saints Go Marching In # A Picture Of You # Beatles Movie Medley # Beautiful Dreamer # Because I Know You Love Me So # Blue Moon of Kentucky # Child Of Nature # Goodbye # I'm Talking About You # John's Piano Piece (Naked Version) # Kansas City # Let's Dance # Memphis # One And One Is Two # Ready Teddy # Reminiscing # Ruby Baby # Stand By Me # Step Inside Love # Take Out Some Insurance On Me Baby # Taking A Trip To Carolina # That's Alright Mama # Ya Ya, Parts 1 & 2 Внешние ссылки Amazon: The Beatles iTunes: The Beatles AllMusic: The Beatles Discogs: The Beatles MusicBrainz: The Beatles YouTube: The Beatles Spotify: The Beatles RateYourMusic: The Beatles SoundCloud: The Beatles ProgArchives: The Beatles Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя The Beatles Категория:Исполнители на T